Ruidos en el baño
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Akane quiere pedirle a Ranma ayuda con los quehaceres diarios, pero... ¿que son esas risas y gruñidos que oye dentro del baño? ¿¡Que está pasando aqui!


**Primero de todo y mas importante, los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de mi reina Rumiko.**

**Últimamente diréis, madre mía Nao cada poco subes una historia, pero es que se me ocurren pequeñas historias que acabo plasmando y que me gustan tanto que creo que merecen ser subidas para que la gente pueda disfrutar tanto de ellas como yo disfruto escribiéndolas. Si veis que soy un poco pesada con los oneshot me lo decís y prometo bajar la intensidad ^^' **

**Siento mucho si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas, toda crítica es buena. Agradezco de corazón a todos aquellos que se gastan su tiempo para leer mis historias, dejarme un review o mandar mis historias a favoritos o simplemente seguirlas. Aunque para vosotros sea darle a un simple botón para los que escribimos significa muchísimo ya que nos deja ver que lo que plasmamos aquí os divierte y os gusta. Muchas gracias de antemano :)**

**Sin mas, a leer**

* * *

**Ruidos en el baño**

Akane subía las escaleras pensando todo lo que debía hacer ese día. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó la risita y los gruñidos masculinos que salían del baño. Entró en su habitación y de su bolso sacó una pequeña agenda, debía recoger un libro en la tienda, ir a hacer la compra, recoger la habitación, entrenamiento en el dojo y un par de actividades más como doblar la ropa y guardarla en el armario.

Suspiró agobiada, suerte que ese día no trabajaba. Sonrió al pensar que Ranma podría ayudarla en algunas cosas así ella podría tener un poco más de tiempo y no ir a la carrera.

Salió de su habitación y le buscó con la mirada, pensando donde podía estar, seguro que en el dojo. Caminó directa de nuevo a las escaleras cuando una nueva risa salió del baño.

Frenó en seco y se puso muy tiesa al reconocer la risa del chico. Era una risa de disfrute, una risa natural nada forzada, una risa exagerada como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas en esa parte justo de las costillas que tan sensible tiene…

Se acercó sigilosa intentando descubrir que le hacía tanta gracia al bobo de Ranma cuando un gruñido del chico le erizó la piel ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Y con quién? – se preguntaba – ya que una pequeña risita hacía eco en las potentes carcajadas de Ranma.

Frunció el ceño un momento al escuchar un nuevo gruñido, como el de un perro cuando ataca, como el de un hombre cuando mira a su chica y quiere demostrarle que se la quiere comer viva.

Rojo, vio todo rojo imaginándose una y mil situaciones macabras donde el chico estaba desnudo en la bañera con una sexy e igualmente desnuda Shampoo encima, ¿o tal vez era Ukyo? ¿Quizás alguna chica que no conocía?

Otra risita más, aguda como el chirrió de una puerta oxidada era mal disimulada por las risas del infiel que estaba tras esa puerta. Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a ella, que había dado todo por él y le había entregado todo lo que tenía y podía? Maldito descarado.

Un gruñido más fuerte seguida de un golpe seco, como cuando das una palmada a la encimera de piedra del lavamanos la hicieron recobrar la movilidad de sus piernas y entró como un huracán en el baño.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – preguntó buscando con la mirada al infiel de su marido.

Ranma aun entre carcajadas, vestido solamente con una toalla a la cintura y el pelo suelto y chorreando se giró para mirarla divertido – Hola Akane, ven únete.

\- ¿Qué me una? – preguntó la muchacha arqueando una ceja algo confundida por lo que estaba viendo. Ranma estaba de pie frente al cristal pero no había ninguna chica desnuda con él, más bien su pequeño bebe, de pie en la encimera del baño justo enfrente del espejo vestido solo con un pañal – ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

\- Ryu se despertó mientras hablabas por teléfono con Kasumi y como me iba a bañar aproveché para darle un baño a el también – explicó Ranma con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Y por qué mi niño está de pie en el lavamanos? – Preguntó exaltada la muchacha entrando completamente en el baño – Ranma, es peligroso. Se puede caer.

Ranma le dio un rápido beso en los labios haciéndola sonreír como una boba – No soy idiota, jamás permitiría que le pasara algo, además ya es un hombrecito – dijo mirando a su pequeño quien jugaba con su reflejo.

\- Bueno, es verdad, contigo nada malo puede pasarle – dijo Akane – pero dime, ¿de qué te reías tanto?

Ranma amplió la sonrisa en sus labios – de esto, Ryu-kun – llamó a su hijo quien le miró a través del espejo. Ranma abrió los brazos y los bajó apretando todos y cada uno de sus músculos haciendo babear a su pobre y hormonal esposa, para luego dar un gruñido y explotar en carcajadas al ver como Ryu copiaba sus movimientos poniendo una fiera mirada mientras gruñía.

\- Mírale, mírale por favor Akane – decía entre carcajadas el chico volviendo a hacer el mismo gesto que acto seguido fue imitado por su hijo.

Akane no pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen de su pequeño bebe "sacando musculo" como su papa. Ponía una carita muy simpática al apretar y gruñir – Eres muy fuerte Ryu-kun – aplaudió la chica.

Él bebe rio fuerte aplaudiendo el también – La única diferencia es que papá tiene abdominales y Ryu una barriguita muy mona – dijo Akane tumbando a su hijo en la mesa del lavamanos y haciéndole carantoñas con su boca en la barriga consiguiendo que el pequeño soltara carcajadas que retumbaban por todo el baño.

\- Mis dos fuertes guerreros – dijo Akane cuando le dio una tregua a su bebe – con vosotros aquí nada malo puede pasarme.

\- Ni lo dudes – respondió Ranma con una orgullosa sonrisa.

Akane tomó a su hijo en brazos y con una dulce sonrisa dijo – Bien, pues mi fuerte guerrero necesito que me hagas un par de favores.

\- Soy todo oídos – contestó coqueto Ranma.

\- Necesito que ordenes la habitación, recojas, planches y dobles la ropa y me la guardes en los armarios – la coqueta sonrisa de Ranma cayó como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría encima. Akane soltó una risita – ¿Qué te pensabas pervertido?

Ranma soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza – debí imaginarme que sería algo así, solo me pones ojitos cuando me quieres de esclavo.

Akane soltó una carcajada y le dio un rápido beso a su marido – Siempre eres mi esclavo, el esclavo de mi amor – luego centró su atención en su pequeña miniatura de Ranma y salió del baño – y ahora mi niño va a vestirse e irse con mami de paseo mientras papá se queda de amo de casa.

Ranma la vio desaparecer por el pasillo con cara de idiota enamorado, sabía que cualquier ruego, sugerencia u orden de Akane sería cumplida sin rechistar porque para él su pequeña marimacho era su mundo entero.

\- Boba marimacho, me tiene a sus perfectos y pequeños pies – antes de salir del baño para vestirse se dio una rápida ojeada en el espejo y una vez más apretó sus músculos poniendo poses de culturista. Sonrió pomposo al ver su perfecto cuerpo en el espejo, ¿cómo no iban a tener un hijo tan guapo si ella era preciosa y el simplemente perfecto? Tras darse otra leve ojeada salió del baño corriendo y se metió en su habitación, debía cumplir los deseos de su esposa, porque ya saben lo que dicen, esposa contenta, matrimonio feliz.


End file.
